


No one is watching

by Tetraktys



Series: Rewrite of MCLUL ep 13 dates [1]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Silence, Vaginal Fingering, cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetraktys/pseuds/Tetraktys
Summary: Episode 13 had the potential of being a smut-feast, and it wasn’t, so my brain has decided to take care of it and rewrite some scenes how it likes.This is Rayan's date.





	No one is watching

It was dark in the movie theatre.

There were few people at the late Sunday screening, and they all sat pretty far from us, completely focused on the movie. It was like we were in our own bubble.

We were halfway through the movie and I had barely watched bits and pieces of it, my attention solely on the man sitting next to me.

Rayan entwined his fingers with mine… and that unknotted the knot I’d had in my stomach since that morning. It seemed so… normal.

“I dreamed about doing this all week,” he whispered in my ear.

“It’s hard to see you in class and not think about it.”

“Think about what?” he asked with a mischievous smile, and I felt myself blush.

“About us… you… touching you…” I swallowed, using the pause to find the courage to say what I had on my mind. “Each class is torture. Watching you without being able to kiss you… I can’t think about anything else.”

 “Still, you have to.” His eyes were warm, but his tone was firm when he replied, “I don’t want to distract one of the year’s best students. Which you are,” he continued before I could interrupt him, “in terms of having an analytical and critical mind. However, you are impulsive and passionate” he raised a hand to caress my cheek, “and while this is part of your charm and the reason why I’m so attracted to you, it won’t do in our situation.”

I giggled a bit despite myself.

“I’m the impulsive one? You are the one who all of a sudden wanted to quit his job, or am I wrong?”

“It wasn’t a decision I took on the spur of the moment,” he replied seriously, “I gave it a lot of thought and I would still go ahead and do it because you are that important to me.” I felt my heart skip a bit at his words, “but the academic year is almost over, and I don’t want to cause problems to all my students, you included.”

His face came closer to mine and added, “However, we have work to do if we want to be able to get to the end of the year without either being exposed or you failing the master.” Tucking a lock of hair behind my ear he said, “I need to work on my lucidity, I still can’t believe what I did the other day in class. And you, my beautiful girl, need to learn self-control. Yes…” he added pensively, caressing my chin, “I think I should teach you self-control. And we should start right now.”

“What do you mean?” I asked a little warily.

He simply smiled and rested a hand on my knee.

“Did I tell you that I really like your dress?” he said while caressing my naked knee with his thumb. “It’s very classy and you look incredibly beautiful. But what I really love…” his hand started moving upwards on my thigh “is your long leg coming out of its split and the easy access it grants me.”

“Rayan wha…” I tried to say, feeling self-conscious, but he interrupted me.

“Shhh…” he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. His hand continuing its slow and distracting path upward.

“No one is watching…” his fingers were massaging my inner thigh and I couldn’t help but moan encouragingly, both scared and excited by the situation.

“You have to be quiet Candy,” he said in a warm but sever tone, “no one is paying us any attention right now, but they’ll figure out what’s going on if they hear you.” His lips came down to my neck, leaving a kiss on the curve to my shoulder. Then, directly to my ear he whispered, “If anyone turns, they are going to see your flushed face and your wanton expression with my hand between your legs.”

His words were making me crazy and his fingers were now almost exactly where I wanted them, so I slid down in my seat and opened my legs further to grant him better access.

“Good girl,” he said, rewarding me by resting his hand over my panties. “Look ahead Candy, and don’t make a sound.”

He slipped his fingers under my panties and started caressing sweetly, I almost moaned again. I could feel his breath heavy on the skin of my neck, and I so wanted to turn my head and kiss him, but I did as I was told, and looked at the screen without seeing it.

“Mmm…” he murmured “you are so soft Candy, so smooth.” His fingers got bolder, insinuating between my folds. “Did you prepare yourself for me? Were your expectations for this evening somewhat different?”

His thumb found my clit and I had to bite my lips to stop me from moaning.

“And I went to all the trouble to organise such a romantic date…” his circling motions were making me crazy, and I felt a tension arise in my body, but I needed more.

“Is this what you had in mind, Candy?” Not allowed to talk I vehemently shrugged my head.

“No? Are you sure…?” He moved his hand down, “So maybe it was more something like this?”

He put a finger inside me, I was so wet that it slipped in without meeting any resistance, and I heard his low grow.

“You are so ready for me…” his finger started pumping back and forward and I threw my head back, towards the ceiling, closing my eyes, lost in the sensation.

“Look at the screen” he ordered again, and I complied, I didn’t mind, it was so incredibly hot.

“You think this is difficult for you?” he added another finger and started pumping faster, I was grabbing the seat armrests like my life depended on it. “I’m dying to taste you, make you mine and spill myself inside you…” oh my God… only thinking about it… I was close… so close… “but I can’t, and I need you to come for me Candy.”

His fingers were pumping in me with strength, hitting exactly the right spot, and when his thumb started again his circular motion over my clit, I came like I never had before. The sensation was so strong that I opened my mouth and was just about to cry out in pleasure when his mouth came crushing onto mine, effectively absorbing my moans with his rough and sensual kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, I came down from my high. He was now simply caressing me over my underwear, knowing that I would be too sensitive to be touched directly again. He was also leaving small and tender kisses on my lips that seemed to want to express how much he really cared for me.

“That was…” I had no words.

“I know,” he simply replied, “I feel the same.”

“I wish we could stay here forever”

We kissed each other again and I cuddled up in his arms.

I was going to enjoy that forbidden moment as long as I could.


End file.
